


Winners and Losers

by SummersWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersWolfe/pseuds/SummersWolfe
Summary: Locked inside during a storm, Bernie tries to teach Serena how to play video games.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 24





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaiming again as with every story on this account: I am a second-hand fangirl. I have little clue to plots and personalities but I wanted to write some fluff for this accounts co-owner.
> 
> I'm calling this AU though I wish to heck that wasn't the case. #BernieDeservedBetter

In a mix of sleet and rain, a gust of wind broke through the air and rattled the windows. Serena jumped, her deviated attention causing the game over sound to mock her from the TV. It was a lazy day, a rarity for both Serena and Bernie, though, it wasn't by choice. Serena wasn't in the greatest of moods. She seldom had a chance to visit Bernie since she moved away and now their weekend holiday had officially been rained out. Digging out old video games was nowhere near as good as sampling cheese and wine.

"Are you ever going to let me win a game?" she whined. She'd lost track of how many games this made.

"What kind of player will you become if I just let you win? You need to challenge yourself."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I thought this was a friendly game. Why do I need to be skilled at these bloody old games?"

"Didn't you ever play these with your daughter?" Bernie asked.

"Never. Waste of money they are. I'm surprised you've bought into them. You're so active, how did you ever make time to play let alone play so masterfully?"

Bernie laughed. "I don't consider myself a master. I've still never won a game to Cameron. They're good for a rainy day."

"With as much rain as we get, I'm shocked you don't have a better backup plan."

"You make it sound like I'm one of those blokes locked in a basement for days at a time and afraid of sunlight." Bernie finished with a cheer as she won yet another round of their game.

Serena's response was to throw the controller in a huff. "I don't want to play anymore."

With a nudge, Bernie said, "Come on, one more."

"Only if you go easy on me," Serena grumbled.

"Fine, fine. Easy I'll go but I will not purposely let you win."

"Remember I haven't got your military background. Drilling me will not make me a champion."

Surprised by the edge in the other woman's voice, Bernie said, "I'm only playing. We've got nothing better to do right now. There's no need to fret."

"I'm not fretting," Serena said defensively. "I'm just…"

"A sore loser?" Bernie finished.

Serena's lack of response served as an answer. To this, Bernie smirked.

They played in silence for the next game, Bernie glancing over at Serena now and again while she was focused on the TV screen. Despite her complaints, she could tell by her stance she was into the game, not so bored by it as she attempted to make believe at the beginning. It was nice to see her calm down, for lack of a better word, every so often. Though, the same could be said of her. Bernie couldn't remember the last time she kicked back on a stormy day. Not since she was still at home with her kids. Though nothing could replace those memories, sitting with a cup of coffee and acting as a referee when Cameron and Charlotte got just a bit too competitive, there was something to be said about ordering takeaway and sitting (and bickering) with a good friend. Especially when that friend was as stubborn as Serena.

"You said you were going to go easy on me!" she quipped when she lost again.

"I did," Bernie replied. Pointing to the screen, she said, "Look at that, you've beat your high score."

"What does that matter?" Serena pouted.

She couldn't help but laugh again. "You're worse than the kids."

"Not helpful."

Now Bernie sighed. "Let's find a movie on TV or something, maybe games weren't the best idea."

Noticing Bernie's slight frown, Serena released the tension in her shoulders. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a grouch. I just thought we'd be making the most of today. And I suppose I'm a bit too competitive."

"I won't lie, you make my competitive streak look tame."

Giving into a smile, Serena said, "Thin ice."

"Comedy or drama?" Bernie asked, setting the controller aside and reaching for the remote control. "We might still be able to salvage out time."

"Neither," Serena said with renewed determination. "I _will_ beat you by the end of the day if it's the last thing I do."

"If your blood pressure gets up any higher it might very well be," Bernie joked.

"It'll be worth it to wipe that smug look off your face," Serena said.

"What smug look?"

"Don't be coy, I might be a sore loser but beneath that mellow voice of yours you're suppressing a gloat." She winked.

"Am I that obvious."

"To me you are."

"I will take that as a compliment then." Reaching for the controller again, Bernie finished, "Now, let's stop fooling around and get to the serious gaming."

Her own controller firmly positioned between her hands, Serena dared, "Bring it on."


End file.
